


Nothing Unusual, Nothing Strange

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captivity, Consent Issues, Fuck Or Die, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: Sherlock stared at his friend… His ONLY friend, naked and torn by the task he had been given… To shag Sherlock.





	Nothing Unusual, Nothing Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for consent issues.

Sherlock woke, cold and sore. The cold was full body and bone deep. There was a shifting movement at his side and he managed to open one eye to catch of glimpse of John sitting up.

John wasn’t wearing a shirt. A further look and he realized that John was completely naked. “What do you want?”

“I want you to bend him over and take him.” The voice had a mechanical quality to it. It came from a speaker on the wall above a large mirror. It sounded like Kylo Ren from that movie John had forced him to watch. What was it? Star Trek? Star Wars? Star Search? Dancing With the Stars? Something American. Sherlock didn’t like it.

“I’m not going to do that.” John stated. Who was he talking to?

“Yes, you are.” Oh, right. The star dancing guy on the speaker.

“Why should I?” John demanded, glancing down at Sherlock. For a moment he looked surprised as if he hadn’t expected Sherlock to be awake.

“If you don’t, then I’ll kill him.” A metallic squeak and a flap on the metal door opened to allow a barrel of a gun to aim at them. “Do you want him to die, Watson?”

John met Sherlock’s eyes and there was deep concern there. “No.”

“Then do as I ask.” The voice replied. “You have two hours.” The gun pulled back and the flap squeaked shut.

“Are you going to give us any supplies? I need lubrication… Hello?” John asked.

There was no answer.

John cursed quietly and rolled onto his side, facing Sherlock. “How much did you hear?”

“He sounded like Kylo Ren.” Sherlock responded.

John gave a helpless sort of laugh and rubbed his face. “I have two hours to shag you or else he’ll kill you.”

Sherlock stared at his friend… His ONLY friend, naked and torn by the task he had been given… To shag Sherlock. Sherlock had every confidence that John would succeed. After all, John enjoyed sex. John wasn’t an awkward, exploratory fumble with a roommate at uni. John had experience and skill. So why was he giving Sherlock a look of pity? Oh… Sherlock hadn’t yet replied. “Is there a problem?”

John shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh. “Have you ever buggered before? We need supplies. Lubrication, something! The entire experience is going to be very uncomfortable for you. You’re going to wish I had let you die by the time I’m done.”

“I have every confidence in your skill.” Sherlock stated.

“I have nothing to work with.” John growled softly in that exasperated tone he sometimes had when Sherlock was being difficult. How was he being difficult now? All he did was express confidence in John’s abilities.

Sherlock’s eyes took in details of the room. Obviously the large mirror was a one way mirror for someone on the other side to observe them. There was a drain in the middle of the floor for liquids and quick cleaning. Along the wall was a tap with a threaded faucet for a hose. “What about that?” Sherlock pointed to it.

John crawled to the faucet and twisted the tap. Experimentally he sniffed, and tasted it before spitting it out. “It’s water.”

Sherlock watched the water flow towards the drain. “They use it to clean the room after they are done.” On the edge of the drain there was rust colored remains. Someone had bled out in this room before them.

“I don’t trust it.” John murmured. With another spit aimed at the drain, he sat back on his pleasantly shaped bottom. “I don’t know what to do.”

At that moment several thoughts passed through Sherlock’s head simultaneously. All involved himself in various positions with John pounding into him. Of course John would know what to do. John had experience. “I know you do.” 

“Yeah? But I can’t think of any way this will be pleasant for you.”

Sherlock blinked… And blinked again. “You do not think this will be pleasant for me?”

“No!” John burst out. His agitation was confusing. “No lube! Nothing to prepare you! What am I supposed to do?” As he railed, he gesticulated. Sherlock caught John’s right hand. “What are you doing?” John asked.

Sherlock pulled the hand towards his mouth and sucked on John’s index and middle finger.

“What are you doing?!” And yet John made no effort to pull his hand away. A soft groan escaped him as his penis gave a twitch of interest. 

Sherlock hadn’t really thought about how John would get hard. It was more of an assumption that when John took him, he would be ready. Seeing John still half limp was distressing. With another suck and a swirl of the tongue, he allowed the fingers to slip from his mouth.

John stared at him in shock. It seemed he needed a bit more encouragement.

With a sigh Sherlock got up on his hands and knees, facing the one way mirror so his upper body blocked the view of anyone watching them. It also served to present his arse to John. Sherlock was pleasantly surprised when John took the hint and arranged himself between the detective’s feet. 

A sensation of someone tentatively probing his anus caused him to tremble in anticipation. His own penis was rock hard. 

“I’m sorry.” John mumbled.

“Stop apologizing and do it already!” Sherlock managed to bite out. Fingers probed him… And then one slipped inside. Oh, it was bliss! John Watson’s finger gently teased the anal rim. Sherlock desperately wanted more. “More!” 

“Sherlock…”

“Do it!” Sherlock commanded. Another finger slipped in to join the first. The sensation was filling and Sherlock fought hard not to orgasm on the spot. There had to be more. But John spent the next few minutes stretching him and spitting onto his own fingers to loosen him up. It was frustrating. Didn’t John know the sooner he used his penis, the sooner Sherlock would ejaculate? The sooner Sherlock ejaculated, the sooner they would be released? Then they could go home and forget about Kylo Ren and his Dances with Star Search.

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock turned to regard John, for the first time noticing that his companion was flaccid. Several emotions passed through the detective at once. There was surprise at John’s limp state. That was followed by disappointment and sadness. It never occurred to him that John wouldn’t want him. But there was the evidence, plain as day. John didn’t want this. John didn’t want him. And suddenly he was ashamed of his arousal… Ashamed at his casual nudity. John didn’t want him. No one wanted him.

“Sherlock!” John grabbed Sherlock by the arms and shook him. “Snap out of it!”

Sherlock managed to pull his gaze from the floor to rest on John’s face, more than a little afraid at what he would see there. Biting his lips, he took a quick breath and held it.

John’s eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around the detective. “It’s alright. We’ll get out of this mess.”

^.~

Eurus sat back in her chair, staring at the window at her brother and his pet. She didn’t understand the draw John had on Sherlock. John was nothing but an ordinary human being. If anything he should be below notice of her brother. And yet there they were, before her eyes. Surprisingly Sherlock had instigated the whole thing. Next time she might capture John alone and push his limits. For now she would let the two recover before gassing them and sending them back to their flat. Now she would have to think of another codename for Sherlock. If things progressed the way they should, he would finally outgrow “the virgin.”

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Damien Rice's "Amie." Sorry I didn't tag Eurus. She was a plot twist surprise.


End file.
